


Some Jellyfish are Immortal

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Girls like Girls one shots [3]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: 'I was thinking about their first official dare and who would ask who out/where it would be. Also, I think it would be cute if one of them was the more nervous one and spent the entire date acting all shy and quiet out of fear they weren't doing anything right'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Jellyfish are Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is stupidly cheesy and mushy. If you have any prompts you want to send me just drop it into my ask box on tumblr :} (Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

  
Coley nervously rung her fingers together, watching from down the hallway as Sonya put her books into her locker.  


"You realize how creepy this is, right?" Coley didn't take her eyes off of Sonya but turned her head a little to face her friend. "Just go over! She is your girlfriend, she isn't going to say no."

"No, I know,"

"Then go," Coley stumbled forward when her friend gave her a little shove, glaring over her shoulder as she walked down towards Sonya.

"Hey," Coley announced once she reached her girlfriend, leaning against the locker beside Sonya's.

Sonya was smiling before she even looked at Coley, leaning over to plant a kiss on Coley's lips. "Hey, you. Where have you been?"

"I got stuck behind a group of slow walkers." Coley rolled her eyes, fixing her bag on her shoulder as Sonya closed her locker and turned to face Coley, her shoulder resting against her locker. "So, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow? Kinda like a date,"

"Just  _like_  a date?" Sonya's eyebrow kinked, a grin playing on her lips as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

"No, an actual date." Coley clarified, chewing nervously on her bottom lips. "I was thinking we could go to the aquarium."

"As in the aquarium on Long Beach? Where we first met?" Sonya asked with a cheeky little grin playing on her lips. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a romantic, Cole."

"I just think it would be nice. We haven't been since we met back in middle school," Coley shrugged.

"It will be nice," Sonya assured, taking ahold of Coley's hand and pulling her in, her arm slinging around her shoulders when she was close enough. "Why were you so nervous?"

"You kind of have that effect on me." Coley whispered, trying to ignore the little  voice in the back her mind telling her that people were probably staring at them. "I will pick you up at twelve? I asked my dad for the keys to the truck."

"Sounds good. I am still staying at yours tonight, though, right?"

"Yeah. Though my mum warned me about the open door policy." Coley huffed, rolling her eyes a little. "It's not like you can get me pregnant."

"I don't think that's just what it's about," Sonya bumped her nose against Coley's, kissing her top lip when the bell rang. She pulled back after a few seconds, nudging her head in the direction of their shared class. "I mean," Sonya started, sliding her hand into Coley's as they walked towards their class. "Would  _you_  want your daughter to be having sex while you are downstairs?"

"I guess not, no." Coley agreed. "But we wouldn't be, I just don't like having my door opened."

"Yeah, I know."

"And she didn't mind my door being closed when you stayed over before."

"That's because the last thing she thought we would've been doing is making out." Coley knew Sonya was right and she knew her moms requests were entirely justified.

"I guess."

"Stop frowning, you will get wrinkles." Sonya teased.

"What?" Coley gasped playfully, sliding onto her stool beside Sonya. "Will you not love me when I'm not young and beautiful?"

"Psh, of course not." Sonya scoffed, dropping her books onto the desk. "I'm not here for your amazing personality and corny jokes, am I?"

"So you are just using me for my looks?" Coley flashed Sonya a look of faux hurt making the girl roll her eyes.

"Of course not." Sonya leant her chin on her fist and leant a little closer to Coley. "Those are just a bonus."

Coley grinned bashfully when Sonya winked at her, a dopey little smile appearing on her lips as they stared over at each other.

Both girls startled out of their little daze when the teacher clapped his hands together, demanding the attention of the class.

* * *

 

Coley hadn't been nervous at all after initially asking Sonya out but now, sitting in the car in front of the girls house, her stomach was in knots. Which was ridiculous, after everything that happened in Sonya's backyard a little over a month ago she really shouldn't be nervous but this was their first date. The date they would tell everyone about, the date they are always going to remember. She really didn't want to fuck it up.

Coley felt her phone buzz against her thigh and when she pulled it out Sonya's name was flashing on the screen. Coley glanced up at Sonya's door as she answers the call. "Hello?"

"Are you going to sit out there all day or are you going to come up and let me know you're here?" Coley can hear the smile in Sonya's voice and that made her smile.

"I'm nervous," Coley admitted, leaning across the seat of her dad's pick up to look up at Sonya's bedroom window through the passenger side window. Sonya was at her window, probably kneeling up on the bench there, a smile on her lips.

"I am, too. But only because you are the one driving." Sonya joked.

"Hey, I'm a good driver." Coley huffed.

"You are good at a lot of things, Cole, but driving isn't one of them."

Coley tutted, "Just come down."

"I'll be right there," Sonya hung up the phone and bounced away from her window. She appeared at her front door about a minute later with her mom, who smiled brightly at Coley.

"You have her home by nine," Sonya's mom teased, drawing a whine out of her daughter.

"I will, ma'am." Coley played along making the woman laugh.

"You girls have fun,"

"Bye, mom." Sonya called, climbing into the truck, not hesitating to lean over and peck Coley on the lips before she had even buckled herself in. "Hey,"

"How has your day been?" Coley asked without even thinking, like she hadn't just seen Sonya an hour ago.

The grin on Sonya's lips told Coley that she could tell how nervous Coley really was. "Fine, yours?"

"Good," Coley nodded, shifting the car into drive and peeled away from the sidewalk. Sonya positioned herself with her back against the door like she always would when Coley drives, her feet resting on Coley's lap. "Look in the glove compartment."

Sonya frowned but reached for the handle and yanked the compartment open, the first thing that caught her eye was the pile of three condoms. "Cole," Sonya gasped, picking one up and wiggling it at Coley. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"My dad put those in there as a joke and as I was leaving the house my mom shouted that she was to young to be a grandma." Coley shook her head, one hand remaining off the wheel while the other settled on Sonya's bare shin. "The mailman was at the door, I was mortified."

Sonya laughed at that, her head falling back against the window, the laugh that made Sonya's eyes twinkle and the corner of her eyes crinkle. The laugh that made Coley just want to stare at her for hours, and she probably would've done, too, if she wasn't driving.

"God, what is it with parents and trying it embarrass us?" Sonya sighed, throwing the condom back into the glove compartment and closing it.

"I know. My parents also said you can't stay over tonight because of the 'post-date hormones'." Coley rolled her eyes, a little pout appearing on her lips. "I thought they were joking but when I laughed they told me with a straight face that they were serious."

Once they reached the aquarium Coley paid for both of them, much to the annoyance of Sonya. "It is a bad social practice to have one person pay for everything on a date." Sonya huffed and Coley hummed, her hand finding its way into Sonya's as they entered the entrance hall.

Sonya's eyes scanned the room before settling on the large whale that was hanging from the ceiling, an excited little smile playing on her lips as they walked under the whale and into the first attraction.

They made their way slowly though the first section, Tropical Pacific, Sonya gushing at all the colourful coral and the sea turtles and they had a quick walk around the sex change exhibit. It took them a good forty five minutes to leave the Tropical Pacific section because Sonya kept going back and forth between the sea moths and the bonnethead sharks.

The jellyfish room was dark, the only light source coming from the neon lights inside the tanks the made the jellyfish inside light up all different colours, it was beautiful but Coley felt her eyes being constantly drawn to Sonya

Coley watched her girlfriend as she looked around the dark room, her brown eyes illuminated by all the different coloured lights that were emitting from the numerous jellyfish tanks around them.

"Come here," Sonya wiggled her fingers at Coley who snapped out the little Sonya induced daze she was in and walk over to stand beside her, just in front of the jellyfish tank. She flashed a smile at Sonya's phone camera, her smile turning into a bashful little grin when Sonya pressed her lips to Coley's cheek. "Oh, that's a good one." Sonya commented, smiling down at the picture as she moved past Coley. She slid her phone back into her pocket and strolled slowly down the dark tunnel, Coley stumbling to catch up with her.

"Some jellyfish are immortal," Coley said as she walked up beside Sonya.

"Really?" Sonya asked, clasping her hand in Coley's as they walked slowly.

"Yeah. They can revert themselves back into infancy when they get old so they can't die unless something kills them." Coley explained, nodding Sonya's eyebrows arched interestedly. "I know, cool, right?"

"How do you even know that?"

Coley shrugged. She honestly didn't know where she had learnt it, and she didn't even intend on  _saying_  it but she was nervous and for some reason that was the only thing that was on her mind at that moment and it just spewed out.

"What other marine facts can you tell me?" Sonya asked, wrapping her free hand around Coley's bicep as she looked around at the tanks.

"You know the stonefish we seen at the beginning? That is the worlds most venomous fish. It doesn't usually kill humans so long as they seek medical attention but the pain it causes is so sever that people will actually request to have their legs amputated." Coley rambled, trying to pull any other marine facts from the back of her mind but she just couldn't.

"You are a little nerd sometimes," Sonya grinned cheekily over at Coley. "I love it."

Coley rolled her eyes in an attempt to conceal her embarrassment, allowing Sonya to pull her along with her as she rushed over to tank that housed the comb jellies.

Coley can honestly say that she didn't pay as much attention to the animals as she probably would've liked but that wasn't really her fault. She tried to pay attention to the animals but then Sonya would squeal whenever they saw a cute animal -which was every animal in her opinion- and her face would light up, her eyes bright and her lips stretched into a big smile. To Coley, that was more beautiful than any tropical reefs or colourful fish this place could possible dream housing.

"Coley, come here, you can pet them." Sonya called excitedly, yanking the sleeves of her shirt up and slowly sliding her hand into the water.

Coley snapped a quick picture before walking over beside Sonya, sliding her own arm into the water to tentatively touch the top of the stingray.

"Kinda sad that they are stuck in these tiny tanks, don't you think?" Sonya commented, gently stroking her thumb down the ray's back.

"I mean, I guess. But a lot of these animals are being rehabilitated, like the rays, the turtles and the sharks, and once they healthy they get released into the wild." Coley reasoned. "Aquariums aren't like seaworld."

"That's good to know." Sonya agreed, a gasp escaping her lips making Coley's eyes jump to her hand, worried that the ray had hurt her in some way. When she didn't see any blood she looked up at Sonya, following her eye-line to the penguin enclosure. " _Penguins_. Come on." Her wet hand clasped around Coley's wrist, pulling her over to the Penguins.

Coley's feet were aching by the time they made their way into the gift shop, being on her feet for over three hours wasn't something she was used too (or particularly fond of) but the smile on Sonya's face when Coley handed her the stuffed little penguin with a bow tie she had snuck off to buy had made it all worth it.

"I had such a good time today," Sonya gushed, one hand gripping onto Coley's while the other clutched onto the stuffed penguin. Instead of going home Coley had suggested they go for a little walk along the beach and, after teasing Coley for a little while, Sonya agreed.

"Me, too. I was a little worried, though."

"About what?"

"I don't know," Coley shrugged. "That you wouldn't have fun, I guess."

"Oh, come on, Cole. I have fun with you no matter what we are doing." Sonya scoffed, swinging their joined hands.

"I know," Coley agreed and the girls lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked, Coley's eyes staring straight ahead while Sonya alternated between the water and the girl beside her.

"You know," Coley piped up after a few minutes of silence, pulling Sonya's attention away from the water. "There's this theory, I think it dates back to Plato, called twin souls or twin flames. The theory suggests that one soul splits into two bodies, so there is two people carried a half of one soul." Coley explained, watching the way her feet would sink into the sand instead of looking at Sonya.

"And what does that mean for the two people?" Sonya asked curiously.

"A lot of things. They know as soon as they meet each other they are going to be special to one and other, there is this connection, this... Openness between them that means they can talk about anything and everything, they can talk for hour on end without getting bored or exhausting the conversation. There's something about that other person that just makes you feel..." Coley took in a breath as she tried to think of the right word, completely unaware that Sonya was staring at her with so much adoration, like Coley was telling her the answers to all of lives difficult questions. "Different, you know? Special. Like they bring out the best version of you just by being around, make you realise things you didn't know about yourself until you met them. And they can't stand being away from each other for long, they yearn to just  _be together_  and they feel lonely when they aren't. They also know what the other is thinking most of the time, with just one look they know, and they give each other this sense of completeness and purpose like they want to go out and just do better,  _be_  better."

"That's beautiful," Sonya was awe stricken, and that much came across in her voice.

"Yea, I thought so, too."

"Is that what you think we are?" Sonya asked quietly, swaying their hands as they walked.

"Yeah," Coley admitted with a nervous little laugh. "I mean, if it is true, yeah. There is a part in the theory that says about them meeting under unusual circumstances. We meet because my friend and your friend went on a date and dragged us along. We spent most of that day laughing and joking and, I don't know, there was just  _something_. It was different with you from the get go, I just felt like I could be so relaxed around you. Like I could be myself around you and at fourteen I didn't really think to much into it, I just thought I was making a new friend."

"And now?"

Coley shrugged lazily. "I'm not a big believer in love at first sight, to me it just seems like part of the plot to a bad romance movie, but this theory suggests that it is possible. That you can develop a deep bond with the person within minutes of meeting them." Coley explained, lifting her eyes to look at Sonya for that first time since she started speaking about this, her chest fluttering and her stomach coiling at the look of pure love in Sonya's eyes. "That's what I think it was."

Sonya stopped walking and gently tugged Coley towards her with their joined hands, her forehead softly bumping against Coley's. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again." Sonya said breathily.

"It wasn't me that came up with it,"

"I know but the way you spoke about it," Sonya let out a little sigh before capturing Coley's bottom lip in a short kiss. "I could listen to you for hours."

"I could look at you for hours." Coley whispered, looking down bashfully when Sonya giggled. "That was creepy."

"No, it was cute." Sonya assured, using her knuckles to press against the underside of Coley's chin, coaxing the girl to look up at her, kissing the tip of her nose when she done so. "You're cute."

"We've turned into that couple that everyone hates." Coley joked making Sonya laugh.

"I know, it’s gross." She agreed, bopping Coley's nose with the beak of the stuffed penguin. "I love you."

"I love you back."

"What do you say we go hang out at my place? I won’t see you until Monday since you are working tomorrow so I want to squeeze as much out of you before you have to go home tonight."

"Sure, but you can come by the diner tomorrow if you want."

"I know but it's not the same." Sonya switched the stuffed penguin into her other hand so that she could still hold Coley's hand as they walked back towards Coley's truck.

"But it would make my day if you  _did_  come and see me," Coley quipped, smiling cutely over at Sonya, as if the girl need any convincing to take her up on the offer.

"I will come by but only because I love the milkshakes there." Sonya teased, grinning playfully as she pecked Coley on the lips.

"Is milkshakes your new nickname for me?" Coley joked, not at all surprised when Sonya rolled her eyes at her lame attempt at a joke.

"Nice one, nerd." Sonya huffed, knocking Coley's hip with her own.

Coley grinned, stumbling a little but easily regained her balance, glancing over at Sonya who was grinning down at her feet. She was happy, way more than Coley had ever seen her with Trenton, and that fact she was the cause of that made her head spin.


End file.
